


A Plead for Help

by devil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil





	A Plead for Help

I look at him through the window. They assure me multiple times he can’t see me, it’s one way glass. It’s a bit saddening, especially seeing the state he’s in, how lonely he looks, how sick he seems to be. His long hair is a mess, his skin terribly pale. His eyes, once holding so much life, fire, passion for everything, dead and blank now as he looks down to the ground. They have him in a straight jacket, white as the padded room he’s sitting in. All he does is rock back and forth, murmuring to himself. When he was younger, he had such enthusiasm, such drive. I could have never imagined seeing him ending up like this. 

Sighing, I look away from the glass, only to jump slightly. His son managed to quietly sneak in. He’s shuffling nervously, trying to avoid making eye contact. Poor boy, having to be put through all this, having to hear what his ‘father’ had to say about him. He’s supposedly adopted, but he’s almost a spitting image of him. I try to speak, say something to him, but am embarrassed to find I don’t remember his name. It was a letter, wasn’t it? B, or something. 

Finally, I manage something, though it comes out more harsh than I intended. “What are you doing here?” I try to cover it with a smile. The boy looks taken back, but he always seems to be when interacted with. Raised to only be comfortable around Pokemon, never trust humans. What Hell that must have been.

Shakily, he smiles, looking from the glass then back to me. He folds his arms, scratching at one. For a second, he ties making eye contact with me, but ultimately can’t and drops his gaze to the floor. Again, I can’t help but feel sorry for him. Such a nice looking boy, so kind. He would’ve been quite popular for sure if he didn’t have…that as a father.

“I wanted to ask you a favor,” he looks from me to the glass again, then steps towards it, looking in at his father. Sighing, he takes his time before speaking again. There’s a thoughtful expression on his face, like he’s calculating something. I heard before he was raised to be some kind of math genius. ”You and father, you two used to be good friends, didn’t you?” 

What an odd question. I nod slowly, unsure about where he was going with this. It was true. When we were younger we were best friends and rivals. There was almost no separating us, especially when we got competitive. I remember a bet we made years ago, about becoming champion. It almost makes me chuckle. How I wish he actually made good on that bet, strived to achieve that goal rather than the other one he made.

“Then,” the boy continues, swallowing before looking at me, managing to hold my gaze this time. ”I would like to ask you to take care of him, please. I know, I know it’s probably the last thing you want to do, after everything that happened. But my father, he…he’s a good person. Or, he was at one point. He can’t be as corrupt and evil as everyone says. He…” Tears start forming in the young boys eyes, he looks away, wiping them casually, trying to hide them. ”He wants nothing to do with me. But I want him to get better. Could you please help him, for me?”

I freeze up at that request, not sure how to react at first. Sure, we were friends once, but now? After the Hell he put us all through? As much as I wanted my old friend back, how could I be expected to such a thing?

Sighing, I look into the room again, looking at the man. There’s a sick feeling in my stomach, one of disgust, yet at the same time, a fluttering in my chest. I was so conflicted. This place, it was awful seeing someone I used to be so close to rotting in here, spending the rest of his days locked up. He deserved it, no doubt. But at the same time, I can’t help but feel responsible for him. After all, I’m the first one he told these plans to years ago, how he wanted to rule the region, enslave human and people. In response all I did was shrug him off. Perhaps I didn’t do anything then, but I could do something now.

Before I can respond, he looks up, at the glass, right towards me, and though I was told he can’t see me, I feel that he can. Our eyes, grey and red, stare right at each other. It hurts. It’s heartbreaking. I can’t leave him here, not like this. I need to help him. 

Nodding, I turn to his son. ”I’ll do what I can.”

An honest, bright smile appears on the young man’s face. ”Thank you,” he says, tipping that odd hat he wore over his bright orange and red wild hair before turning away, leaving me to look into the glass alone again.

A sad smile appears on my own face when I turn back. The man’s looking to the ground again, face covered by his tangled hair. 

“Alder…”


End file.
